Forever And Always
by createyourdestiny
Summary: "If they can't accept us, then they need help. You're an amazing man and it doesn't matter if you're gay or not. We're in love and nobody can change that. Logan I love you. I always will," Kendall said, giving the older boy a gentle kiss.   KOGAN SLASH :


**A/N: I was wish,upon,stars…so you might have read some of my Kogan one-shots. I made this new account, because I was getting some hate from readers of my other fanfics. **

**But anyway, this is officially my first multi-chapter fic. With school being so hectic, updates will probably come on Saturdays or Sundays. I hope to update more then once every week, but depending on how everything goes, updates might only be every other.  
>I hope you enjoy! This story, at the moment, probably just seems like a little fluff and happy-endings with no drama, but if you know me… you know I love drama in multi-chapter stories. So drama shall be starting within the next two chapters, but don't worry! I'm also a sucker for a happy ending :)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, just the plot. I am in no way whatsoever interpreting or insinuating anyone's sexual identities. **

When Jennifer Knight was cleaning her eldest son's room and found a black velvet box, she was ecstatic. He was finally going to marry the love of his life; Logan Mitchell. Kendall and Logan had been dating for quite some time now; their relationship was heading on five years now. They were irrevocably in love; everyone could see it just by the way they looked at each other. When Jennifer first found out about Logan and Kendall, she wasn't that surprised. Logan and Kendall…they've always had this special bond since the time they first met back in Minnesota. Mrs. Knight knew that if it wasn't a relationship that bloomed between them, it would be a beautiful friendship.

All of the sudden, Kendall walked in to see Mrs. Knight with the black velvet box in her hands. She turned around to face him and smiled. "Finally going to ask Logan?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Kendall was twenty-two, and Logan was twenty-three; it was time they settle down. She grinned when Kendall blushed and nodded. "Where do you plan to ask him?" she asked, curious. Her son was never the person to make plans, but she knew that he would want this to go just right. With Logan, he was happy. He was… different. Every time Logan's name was mentioned, Kendall's face lit up. It was like Logan was his missing puzzle piece.

"Tonight. I made reservations at a fancy restaurant, and I have a whole perfect evening set up for us tonight." Kendall planned on asking Logan after dinner on the beach. After Logan said yes, which Kendall was oh-so-hoping he did, they would have a romantic night filled with pleasure. Kendall was ready to settle down, with Logan by his side. He couldn't imagine himself with anyone else and he was glad of what he did five years ago. Without that one unforgettable kiss in their shared bedroom, Kendall probably wouldn't be with Logan…at all.

Mrs. Knight handed Kendall the box and he pocketed it. She walked out of the room while Kendall sat on his bed. He pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it up, looking at the ring he had bought just days before. He started to ponder the possibilities, what if Logan said no? What if…. He stopped. Logan would say yes. He had to… he just…had too.

**-K3U-**

"Logan! Hurry up or we'll miss our reservation!" Kendall yelled to Logan, who was showering in the bathroom. "Don't make me come in there!" Logan giggled. He quickly slipped out of the shower and into a white towel. He towel-dried his hair and hopped out of the bathroom of his and Kendall's shared room. Honestly, he couldn't believe that Mama Knight let him and Kendall continue to share a room after she found out about them. There were some rules, however, like no sex while anyone was home during daylight hours. It wasn't a bad rule, because Logan was old-fashioned and wouldn't have sex with Kendall. He wanted it to be special, on their wedding day maybe.

Their wedding day… Logan's thoughts began to overload. He wanted to marry Kendall, but he would wait a thousand years for Kendall to be ready. If Kendall didn't want to get married, which Logan had suspicions that he didn't at the moment, then they wouldn't. Logan would wait forever for Kendall. Kendall was special, spectacular, like no other human being. He grabbed a pair of black jeans and slipped them over his blue boxers. He slid on a white tee-shirt and a gray cardigan. He pushed back his spiked hair in the mirror and admired how good he looked. He noticed someone slip arms around his waist and plant a kiss on his cheek. "I love you," the younger blonde whispered in his ear. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and after saying goodbye to Mrs. Knight and the other boys, out the door they went. Kendall opened the passenger door of his car for Logan. He climbed into the driver's side and put his hand on Logan's thigh. They drove off into the darkness.

The reached the restaurant and Kendall helped Logan inside, treating him like a princess. He was a princess, to Kendall. Kendall loved Logan to death and would do anything for him. "Knight," Kendall told the hostess when she asked for the reservation name. She quietly led them back to a table. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand from across the table. "I love you Logan," he said with a huge smile on his face. He was planning on just proposing right now, he didn't want to put it off any longer. He wanted to be with Logan for the rest of his life. He decided against it however, because he had the perfect plan.

**-K3U-**

They left the restaurant a little over an hour later, and now Logan was impatiently blindfolded in the passenger seat of Kendall's car. "Kenny…" Logan whimpered. "Can I please take this blindfold off?" He grabbed Kendall's hand that lay on his thigh. Kendall started to rub circles on the palm of Logan's hand. "Please Kendall?" Logan asked his boyfriend one last time.

"Sorry," Kendall grinned. "It's a surprise, and you don't want the surprise to be ruined…do you?" he asked. He kissed Logan's hand. "Just a few more minutes, Logie." Logan quieted down, knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with arguing. Those Knights are way too stubborn. The car began to get slower and slower until it finally stopped completely. He felt a hand on his cheek and the blindfold was soon pulled off of him. Kendall's lips were plunged into his and soon he had forgotten everything that was happening. Kendall pulled away, which Logan did not like. He started to argue but Kendall caught him before he even said anything. "There will be plenty of time for that…out there," Kendall said as he pointed to the window.

"You brought me to the beach?" Logan exclaimed. Kendall knew that he loved the beach. The brunet genius loved listening to the ocean. Kendall knew that it would be the perfect place to propose at. Kendall nodded as Logan gave him a huge hug. "But… I didn't bring any swim trunks," Logan said, saddened.

"Do you really think I'm that dumb?" Kendall said, laughing. He held up two pairs of trunks from the back seat. He threw one at Logan. You can change into these in the car; I'll go over to the bathrooms. Meet me there when you're finished. We have some unfinished business." Kendall smiled and walked towards the bathrooms. Logan shimmied out of his bottom layers and slid on the blue shorts. He threw his cardigan in the back seat, but kept on his white shirt. He saw Kendall setting up a beach blanket and Logan immediately ran up to him and tackled him to the ground. "Hey!" he said, muffled by the hand that Logan had just put on his mouth.

"Be quiet!" Logan laughed. "Can we go swimming Kenny? Please?" Logan pleaded. Kendall got up, grinned, nodded and ran off towards the ocean. "Kendall!" Logan called after him, running as fast as he could. Logan was not very athletic, and couldn't keep up with Kendall's speed. Kendall beat him to the ocean by a good five seconds. "Meany," he said, sticking his tongue out as he crept into the cold water.

Kendall grabbed Logan and hoisted his legs around his waist. Their mouths attached exactly at that moment. Kendall deepened the kiss and his tongue flicked against Logan's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Logan granted Kendall's wish and Kendall's tongue started to explore Logan's mouth. Logan moaned a little when Kendall's hands went down to grip his ass. Logan's hands were entangled in Kendall's golden blond locks.

When the boys finally pulled away for air, Kendall became mesmerized by Logan's chocolate brown eyes, as Logan felt the same from Kendall's green eyes. "I love you Logie, so much." Logan smiled and gave Kendall another kiss. This one was not passionate and lustful, like the last one had been; it was much more gentle and sweet. Kendall smiled. "What would I do without you Logie? I love you so much I think I'd die without you." This time Logan smiled as Kendall grabbed his hand and hoisted him in his arms, bridal style. "Let's build a sandcastle, please Logieeee?" Kendall said, slurring out the 'e' in Logie. Kendall had hatched a great plan for proposing. He had already dropped the ring in a bucket and threw sand on top of it, that way, when Logan made the first castle tower, the ring would be on top.

"Sure, Kenny. Anything for you." Logan smiled and grabbed the half filled bucket from Kendall's hands. He started to fill in with wet sand and pushed it 'till it was entirely full and would make a perfect tower for the sand castle that Kendall wanted to make. He looked over to Kendall who now had his own bucket and shovel, happily, like a little kid doing what he loved most. That's why Logan loved Kendall; he had so much energy and put it all in one activity. Logan took the bucket and put it upside down and hit it with his little shovel, to ensure that all of the sand would come out perfectly. Kendall looked over smiling. "What?" Logan asked as he pulled the bucket up. He looked at his masterpiece and noticed a shiny gold ring on top. "Kendall? I think you should see this," Logan said, slightly confused. When Kendall looked over, he noticed that Logan had found the gold ring he had stuck there just minutes ago.

Kendall grabbed the single gold band and took Logan's hand. "Logan, I've loved you even longer then you'll ever know. I want to love you forever, Logie. You and I…we have this connection that I've never felt with anyone else. Every time we kiss I feel fireworks. Every time we touch there's this amazing sensation I feel. I want to be with you forever, Logan." Logan's eyes began to tear up. He knew what Kendall was asking. The blonde continued. "Logan, every time I look into your eyes, I see our future…together. We can face the whole world, as long as we're by each others sides. Logan, I love you. Will you…will you marry me?" Kendall's green eyes were starting to form tears and Logan with already crying, but with a smile on his face. This calmed the younger one.

Logan nodded. "Yes," he said between tears and hugged Kendall. "Of course I'll marry you Kendall." Kendall slid the ring on Logan's finger as Logan kissed him. Kendall took the genius's hands in his as the older boy began to speak once more, "I love you Kendall, forever and always." This made the blond smile as he kissed the brunet once more then they laid on the beach blanket, cuddling in the moonlight.

**-K3U-**

Kendall carried his fiancé into their shared bedroom. They had fallen asleep on the beach, and Logan looked so peaceful sleeping that Kendall couldn't bare to wake him up. So he had gently buckled him in the car and once they arrived at the Palmwoods, carried him up to apartment 2J. He laid the sleeping boy on their pushed together beds and laid next to his soon-to-be husband. "I love you Logie," he said before drifting off to slumber.

Logan woke up to Kendall's arms wrapped around his waist. He looked on his hand and noticed the golden ring and smiled. He hadn't dreamed it, it was real. He and Kendall were going to get married. Then he thought about something, they were going to have to tell his parents. Logan's parents, who were total homophobes. They had a right to know though, didn't they? Logan began to sob a little, knowing that this wasn't going to turn out well. He must've woken the sleeping boy beside him because Kendall started to stir and then he looked up to Logan. "Logieeee," he slurred, not fully woken up, but he had noticed Logan crying. "What's wrong?"

"You know, we're going to have to tell my parents." Kendall nodded, obviously not knowing what the problem was. "They're homophobes. They don't know that we're together, let alone that I'm homophobic. They'll disown me. I'll be left with nobody. They'll cut off my trust fund…they'll act like this never happened, like I was never born." Logan started sobbing into his lover's chest.

Kendall rubbed his back, trying to comfort his fiancé. "Logan, it'll be okay. You'll always have me. Who cares If you don't have a trust fund? We don't need it. We'll be fine with all the money from Big Time Rush. If they can't accept us, then they need help. You're an amazing man and it doesn't matter if you're gay or not. We're in love and nobody can change that. Logan, I love you. I always will." Kendall grabbed the shorter boy's hands and gave him a quick gentle kiss.

"I love you Kendall," Logan said as he kissed his fiancé. Soon they heard banging on their bedroom door.

"Logan! Kendall! Don't make me come in there! Mama Knight wants you two down here for breakfast in fifteen minutes. If you aren't down there Carlos and I are eating all of your waffles!" They heard James yell from outside of the door. The way James was beating, they thought he'd break the door down. Logan laughed while Kendall hopped out of bed, grabbing two pairs of jeans and throwing one at Logan.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked the blonde. "We have fifteen minutes!" He got up, reluctant, and started to slide on the jeans. Kendall threw him a shirt, still not answering his question. "Kendall?" Logan asked once more.

"Do you want James and Carlos to eat our waffles?" Kendall exclaimed and Logan started to laugh. "It's not funny!" Kendall said. Kendall was very protective over his food. Logan always loved that about Kendall. No, scratch that, he loved everything about Kendall. Kendall was just….perfect.

**-K3U-**

After a long argument over who was going to get the last waffle, Logan and Kendall were ready to make their big announcement. Fortunately, they didn't need to say much. Logan was wearing his ring and after they said they had an announcement to make, everyone could figure it out. "Congratulations," Mrs. Knight had told both boys. "I'm very happy for you two." Katie was thrilled, because Kendall told her she could be the flower girl, as long as she didn't try to pull a scam to make money.

Carlos and James, well, they took it pretty well. "Finally we won't have to hear you say, 'Oh Kendall!' at night," they joked to Logan, who didn't like that comment much. After all the comments and congratulations were expressed, they headed back to their bedroom. They had a lot of planning to do.

**A/N: Please review! They put smiles on my face, no matter how short they are! If you have ideas, share 'em!**

**Oh, and -K3U-... in case you're wondering, looks like I *heart* U. I think it's a cute little thing I saw on Twitter :)**


End file.
